


like you want me to

by magequisition



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Ambiguous Inquisitor, Dirty Talk, Explicit Consent, F/M, Fingering, PWP, Wall Sex, slight Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4411586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magequisition/pseuds/magequisition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paperwork holds no interest for the inquisitor on the eve of a long trip away from Skyhold. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like you want me to

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a post on tumblr about Cullen explicitly asking for consent in super hot ways. Couldn't stop thinking about it - so here's my attempt at it. Ambiguous female inquisitor for your imagination's pleasure.

            The book crashed against the floor when she pushed it aside. _Paperwork is going to be the death of me. Screw this. Sorry, Josie, but it can wait._ With an extended trip to Emprise du Lion in the morning, she had no intention of spending her last night in Skyhold for a while trapped behind her desk. She left her quarters and dodged through the crowds in the main hall.

            Cullen was lost in a book when she arrived, his forehead creased as his eyes narrowed, trying to focus in the darkening room. She came up beside him and rest a hand on his shoulder. He tensed and his head turned quickly to face her. When he realised who it was, he relaxed.

            “Hi,” he said.

            “Hi,” she said, grinning. “I was wondering…have you got some time? I’m off to Emprise in the morning, and it’s going to be quite a while before I’m back. I was, well, hoping we could spend some time together before I go.”

            “Absolutely,” Cullen said, pushing his chair back and standing up. He smiled when their hands brushed, and he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her. She smiled and buried her face in his pauldrons as he whispered, “I’d hoped you’d come by before you had to go.”

            “Of course I would,” she said. She looked up at him and brushed her fingers lightly over his cheek. He bent down and kissed her lightly and she smiled. “Go upstairs,” she said. “I’ll meet you there.” He watched amusedly as she looked over his desk for something to write with and then hurriedly scribbled a note.

            **THE COMMANDER IS INDISPOSED. PLEASE RETURN IN THE MORNING.**

            Cullen laughed.

            “Aren’t you supposed to be upstairs?” she asked.

            Cullen shrugged. “I was curious. I’m going now.”

            She picked up the note and stepped outside his office door, attaching the note to it before stepping back inside and locking the door behind her. When she turned around, Cullen had disappeared, true to his word. She grinned and climbed the ladder. When she reached the top she found him unbuckling his armour from around his legs, already down to a linen shirt on his top half.

            “I hope you don’t mind,” he said as he pulled off the last pieces of armour. She raised an eyebrow.

            “Oh yeah, you’re really horrible to look at, what a shame,” she said with a wink.

            Cullen blushed and set the armour on the rack in the corner of the room. “I just wouldn’t want you to think I was assuming anything,” he said. He crossed back over to her and pulled her against his chest. She sighed happily as warmth spread through her at the feeling of his arms around her.

            “Please, by all means assume away,” she said. She bit her lip before rising to her toes to kiss him, lifting her arms to wrap around his neck. He smiled against her lips and his hands started to trace light patterns along her back through her shirt. He drifted from her lips to her jaw and down to her neck, and her fingers clenched in his shirt. His hands slid to her waist as he kissed up her neck.

            “May I?” he asked, his voice brushing against her ear as he fingered the hem of her shirt.

            “Maker, yes,” she said, lifting her arms from his shoulders to give him space to pull the loose shirt, different from her usual jacket, over her head. She’d dressed strategically, hoping the evening would go this way. Cullen tossed the shirt to the side, pausing for a moment after he did to take in the sight of her.

            “You left your breastband somewhere,” he said, smirking.

            “Hmm, so I did,” she grinned.

            “Naughty girl,” he murmured as he bent to kiss her again, his lips finding hers smoothly. He ran his tongue along her lower lip and her lips parted, inviting him in. He pulled her closer to him and she pressed her hips against him, already feeling the evidence of his arousal through his breeches. He caressed her waist lightly and she giggled.

            “Sorry,” she whispered. “Ticklish.”

            “Is it okay?” he murmured against her lips.

            “I like it,” she said. “But…” He stilled his hands. “Cullen,” she said, taking his face in her hands and meeting his eyes steadily. “I promise it’s okay.” She dropped one hand to his. “It’s just that I can think of better uses for these,” she said as she lifted the hand she held to her breast. Cullen smiled as he palmed her lightly, his thumb brushing over her nipple, and her eyes drifted closed.

            “Open your eyes, love,” he whispered. When she did, his other hand slid from her hip to her other breast, and she gasped as he began to tease and tweak at her nipples simultaneously. Grabbing the back of his head, she pulled him down to her, their lips crashing against each other as she twined her fingers into his short curls. A sigh escaped her when he tugged on her nipples and her head fell onto his shoulder, her face pressing into the join between his neck and shoulder.

            “Do you like that?” he murmured into her ear.

            “Maker, Cullen, it’s amazing,” she said. “Get rid of your shirt. Please. I need to feel you.”

            He released her breasts reluctantly and stepped back only far enough to have the space to pull his shirt over his head, and after throwing it to join hers he pressed against her again, his arms wrapping around her as his lips pressed to her neck. She tipped her head back to give him more room, moaning when his lips brushed her collarbone. Her hands slid along his chest before wrapping around to his back, pulling him closer to her as she reveled in the sensation of her breasts pressed against his solid form. His tongue slipped over her front, stopping in the centre of her collarbone. He looked up at her questioningly.

            “Please,” she breathed, and he moved from her sternum to take one full breast into his mouth, sucking lightly as he swirled his tongue around her nipple. Her head tipped backwards and she gasped.

            “Shit,” she said. “You should not be this good at that.” Cullen chuckled and continued his ministrations, groaning against her as her fingers raked along his neck and shoulders. He stood up straight again and kissed her lips solidly, hands holding her hips.

            “I want to touch you,” he said when she looked at him. “May I?”

            “Oh fuck yes,” she said as she kissed him again. “Please for the love of everything good in the world.”

            He laughed. “Eager?” he said softly against her ear, and he felt her legs shake slightly. He undid the ties on her breeches before whispering, “I’m going to move us over by the wall. Okay?” she nodded, unable to formulate words with one of his hands teasing under the waistband of her breeches and the other caressing her breast. The hand at her waist guided her and with only a few short steps she felt her back thump lightly against the wall, stabilizing her. Cullen’s hand slipped inside her breeches, his fingers sliding over the soft cotton of her smalls. She arched towards him, trying to guide him to where she desperately wanted him. They both groaned when he found his destination.

            “Your smalls are positively drenched,” he said. She moaned. That voice was going to be the death of her. “Do you want me, love?” she whimpered. “Do you want me to take you?”

Her hips drove forward, seeking the friction against his hand that she desperately needed.

            “Words, love,” he said. “I want to hear you.”

            “Maker, Cullen, yes. Please. I want you. I love the feeling of you inside me. You’ve been teasing me so much – please, just fuck me.”

            Cullen groaned. “Oh, I could tease you much worse than this,” he said. “But not tonight.” He dropped to his knees and pulled her breeches and smalls down in one smooth motion, helping her to step out of them so she didn’t stumble. He yanked off his own breeches as he stood, kicking them to the side. He pressed against her and kissed her, both of them moaning when the shaft of his cock pressed against her centre.

            “Shit,” he choked out. “You’re so wet.” He slid a hand down between them and teased her opening gently, sliding one finger inside of her. A second one joined shortly after and she groaned.

            “Cullen, _please_ ,” she said. “I need more.”

            “Do you want me to fuck you against the wall, my dearest inquisitor?” he growled in her ear. She moaned and nodded. “You are insatiable,” he said. “Can’t even wait to make it to the bed.”

            “Neither can you and we both know it,” she said. “You want it just as much as I do, as much as you enjoy teas –“ she was cut off with her own moan as he removed his fingers from her, replacing it with his cock. He lifted her carefully and pinned her against the wall with his body as he began to fuck into her hard and fast, her head hitting the wall with a quiet thump that was almost drowned out by the stream of mostly-incoherent mumbling streaming from her mouth, punctuated every so often by his name. When she managed to regain some semblance of coherency, she dropped one hand from where it had been gripping his shoulder and reached for the hand that he’d been using on her earlier. She pulled it from where it was underneath her slowly, giving him time to compensate with the other arm, and circling his wrist with her fingers, pulled it towards her mouth. She made eye contact with him and he realised what she was doing. He groaned loudly as she pulled the two fingers previously buried in her cunt to her mouth and wrapped her lips around them, licking and sucking them to clean them of every drop of her arousal remaining.

            “Maker,” he groaned as he watched her lips slide along his fingers. “Now who’s teasing?”

            She smiled around his fingers before letting them slide from her mouth. “Later,” she said. She pulled his head closer to her, pressing their foreheads together and looking him in the eyes. “I promise. Right now, I need you to cum. Inside of me. Please, Cullen.” She moaned as his hips stuttered and then sped up. “Please, Cullen,” she said, louder. “I need it. I love feeling you cum when you’re buried inside of me – I’m so full already and then I feel you pulsing and I know I did that, and it’s so good, and I need it. You feel so good inside of me – so perfect, hot and hard and just so fucking good Cullen please,” she said, the last word coming out as a moan when he thrust into her hard one last time, pinning her tightly against the wall and dropping his lips to her neck as he came, a murmured stream of praises that she could feel more than hear spilling against her neck. The feeling of him spilling himself inside of her sent her over the edge into her own climax and she clung to him tightly, his name a constant moan from her lips as she rode out her orgasm. When they had both stilled, breathing heavily, he lifted his head again and pressed his forehead against hers.

            “Maker’s breath, I love you,” he said softly.

            She brought her hands to the back of his head, stroking over his hair and neck lightly. “And I you. You are…unbelievable.”

            Cullen blushed.

            “Are you really blushing about that when you’re still buried inside of me?” she giggled. “You are actually the dearest man in the world, did you know that?” she said, her face turning more serious as she ran her thumb along his cheekbone. She kissed him softly before adding, “Come on, love. Let’s go over to the bed. Far more comfortable to cuddle there than against the wall.” She giggled again and winked at him. He slipped out of her slowly, and she exhaled at the loss. He set her down carefully and wrapped one arm around her waist, guiding her towards the bed. She lay down and he curled up behind her before she rolled over and wrapped her arms around him. Feeling positively boneless, she melted into his embrace and traced her fingers idly against his skin. He pulled her tightly against him and rest his lips against her forehead as they lay in silence, neither needing anything in this particular moment than the other.


End file.
